Conventional automotive vehicle powertrains typically have multiple-ratio transmission mechanisms that establish power delivery paths from an engine to vehicle traction wheels. Often, with known heavy-duty or medium-duty powertrains, the torque flow path is interrupted during a change in gear ratio or during transition from one range to the other. That torque interruption may deteriorate the shift quality and cause drivability issues due to the loss of acceleration during the shift resulting in an un-smooth acceleration, loss of speed during the shift, and/or longer times to reach a desired cruise speed. Further, the time needed to execute a ratio change in the range gearing increases the time needed to execute a shift between the highest overall ratio for one range to the adjacent lowest overall ratio for another range.